


the man who left that day

by peachyvii



Series: broken promises, forgotten memories [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Romance, BL, BoyxBoy, Death, Fanfiction, Fiction, M/M, Romance, Thailand, TharnType, a little bit fluff, lower case intended, tharntype the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyvii/pseuds/peachyvii
Summary: "help me, tharn. please, help me."
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: broken promises, forgotten memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687573
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. missing

**Author's Note:**

> TOO MUCH ANGST, I WARNED YOU. 
> 
> ayeee, this is my first ever fiction and my first ever work in ao3, this was also my first angst story so i dont know if its okay. i still dont know about this stuffs or how this thing works, but im trying my best to produce and deliver the best of my plots and work hard for this. this is a tharntype fanfiction, and i changed some of the scenes that happened from the series. lower case intended. i think that would be all, enjoy!
> 
> the following might result to too much angst/drama, someone will die. if you still want to continue, then go on. if not, then okay.

_the thing i regret the most?_

"hey tharn! why are you still standing there? come on, lets eat!", the dark-haired, whiny boy held on tharn's arms tightly, pulling him to where the tempting food stalls were located. type has been hungry ever since earlier, and tharn has been acting weird. the latter just looked at him with confusion, awoken on his deep thoughts that's been bothering him for the past few days. he decide to enjoy the day, his _date_ with type, and at least try to shrug all the thoughts that's been roaming around in chaos inside that mind of his. 

"were you that hungry? im sorry. come on, lets eat." tharn plastered an awkward smile to reassure the boy whom he knew, has been wondering as to why his actions were in a very odd manner. but type isnt the type of person who would bluntly ask what's wrong and say that he was worried sick to the boy who has been acting weird all day. instead he would shrug the thought off, stopping himself from overthinking and for being a worrywart in front of the other. tharn on the other hand, was awfully struck with the waves of awkwardness, wanting to go home and cancel their date with type for the mean time. but that would be just rude enough, and he knew for sure that type would sulk and ignore him for the few days.

"oh, look at the time, the firework's gonna start soon!" type exclaimed, looking at his watch and smiling sheepishly, obviously forgetting the awkward atmosphere that's been surrounding them due to tharn's peculiar actions. tharn, who saw the smile that would of course, make him melt from ecstasy, was able to forget all the worries away and just smile back in response to type. they decided to grab some food, go to a somewhat crowded place and wait for the fireworks to start as they consume their food with bliss.

"oh, tharn. can i go to the toilet? just wait here, i promise i will come back before the fireworks would start." type stood up, brushing off the excess dirt that got stuck on his dark-coloured pants, and smiled at tharn. the latter frowned, for the fireworks would start in a minute but then nodded in response without having any other choice. 

_he promised he would come back to me that day._

seconds has passed and type was still out of his sight. seconds became minutes, and more minutes, and more. tharn was worried sick, constantly looking and glancing at his watch to make mark of the time. should he go after the boy? he stood up from his seat, wandering around while making his way towards the toilet where type's destination was. he sauntered, walked in panic, mentally praying that the boy would come back and say that he got stuck that's why he came back late. suddenly he heard screaming, the screaming of the crowd. he heard them be awe in joy, looking up at the now brightly colored painted sky with loud booming noise that made cue that the fireworks had started.

the fireworks already started, but type wasn't there. 

"type? where are you, type? the fireworks had started!" tharn exclaimed, calling and looking for a certain person in a very packed crowd. suddenly, in a flash, everything became blurry, slowed screaming and yelling traveled on his ears, and he could not quite catch his surroundings as he continued for calling his beloved name. 

_i shouldn't have let him go that day, that was my biggest regret._

* * *

"tharn? tharn! wake up!" tharn shot his eyes wide open, beads of sweat falling down from his forehead, his hair damped, his breathing fast and unsteady, and tears were continuously falling down from his red, puffy eyes without him knowing. he sat up while feeling his heart aching, longing for the boy he loved. he looked around for any trace of the boy who appeared on his dream every night.

_its hunting him._

"type? where are you, type? where's type?" tharn looked around, almost standing up but was forced to stay still by lhong, whom he just recognized. tears were still continuously and ceaselessly falling from his eyes that were awfully starting to hurt, unconsciously tightening his grip to the male in front of him. lhong was trying to calm the boy down, say that its okay, but tharn was blinded and was endlessly calling type's name. ever since he was gone, tharn would have this longing and sorrowful feeling whenever he hear his name, especially if he's the one saying it. the once wonderful and ecstatic feeling whenever he say type's name has now evanescence. 

"type's been gone for a month, remember? he's not here tharn."

"what crap are you talking about?! i swear i saw him right here, beside me! where is he? type, hey type-" tharn wandered around, the desperation and longing evident on his voice. it was still early in the morning and he have to suffer already. he keeps seeing him in his dreams every night. he could touch him, hug him, kiss him, shower him with love just like he always do despite type pushing him away and say that he's being clingy. so why does he have to wake up with type gone and is not by his side? why cant he touch him and see him just like he does every time? type would greet him every morning, and they would eat breakfast and say goodbye as they head to their respective classes.

_its been months, two dreadful months._

"tharn. calm down. stop hurting yourself. you knew that he was gone, right? he would be sad if you keep crying every morning because of him." lhong tried to calm him down, his hands being rested on top of both the latter's shoulders. tharn tried to calm himself down as he listened to the male in front of him, his sobs dying down but was still faintly heard. he tried to breathe deeply, wiping his tears but were still flowing down his now red, rosy cheeks as his heart continued to ache. he looked around despite the tears covering his clear vision, his eyes landing on type's bed that was now empty.

"type... i miss type. please bring him back to me, lhong. i dont know if he's okay or not, please..." tharn cried out, the painful feeling slowly rising again. they stood there for a long five minutes, with tharn still drowning in sorrow and was ceaselessly crying himself out but was able to calm down for the next minutes. his sobs died down once again, minimum tears flowing from his eyes as he continued to inhale and exhale.

"i-i get it.. he's not here. but is it wrong if i say that i miss him so much?" the latter asked, looking down at the fully-tiled floor as if it was the most interesting thing on earth and its the only thing that could distract him from reality. to be honest, he wanted to sleep and see type on his dreams - and never wake up again if he wont even see his lover in reality. 

"its okay, tharn. there's nothing wrong with it and i completely understand. now, are you going to class? if you are, then please prepare since you'll be late." lhong flashed a rather assuring and genuine smile, causing the latter to smile even just for a little bit. he shake his head in response after a minute, deciding to skip class for today and give himself some time to think about things and let his emotion go all out so he could finally step forward without type being by his side just like the usual. frowning at the lad's answer, lhong hesitated after a moment but then nodded and left the room after saying goodbye. 

tharn stood up, walking towards type's side of bed. every step he took was dreadful, as if he wanted to go back due to the sudden gush of emotions crashing over him. he sat down at type's bed, familiarity and nostalgia hitting him hard once again. he remembered how he used to come on type's bed every night while the male is asleep. kiss him and greet him good night, hoping for the boy to stop having nightmares and dream of him instead. tears were falling from his eyes once again as he reminisced all the moments with him. although he didnt want to, he just happened to remember everything even if he's not there.

"type. even though you're not here, i can still feel you beside me. i could still remember your very sweet scent, all your scoldings and arguments with me." tharn cried out, taking the picture frame with their photo. it was taken during their very first monthsary. 

_"happy monthsary, type. im glad we were able to survive this whole month together. im glad you didnt get tired of me, although you are very possessive and we argue most of the time. i promise i will never see someone else out, because you're the one who is always in my heart." tharn smiled, handing out a bouquet of roses for type who was awfully turning into crimson red due to embarrassment. but type managed to look at him into the eye, plaster a genuine smile as he took the bouquet of red roses from tharn's hand._

_"yeah. it was tough for me, do you know that? we just keep arguing! every night, and then make up and reconcile. im glad you managed to bear with me, tharn. its your fault! you just keep making me jealous everytime! do you expect me to keep telling everyone that you are mine and mine only? forget it, happy monthsary anyway." type looked away after saying the last word, heaving a dramatic sigh but then smiled after. tharn took hold of type's hand, which caught type off guard but managed to keep his composure._

_"promise me one thing. dont leave me, okay? i love you."_

tharn smiled at the thought, reminding himself with their first ever monthsary and how it turned out into an argument date once again. people often mistook them as enemies due to how much they argue to every stupid little thing that didnt even made sense. but he would always take it as an reminder that their love was strong, despite the fighting, teasing, and sulking everytime they hang out together.

"type, are you still wearing the bracelet i gave you? take care of it, okay? never take it off because its a reminder that i will always be by your side even if im not there right now. wherever you are, please be safe. come back to me as soon as possible. i will not stop finding you, please wait for me." tharn sobbed, tightly holding at the picture frame which was already covered with clear droplets of tears. he didnt know if the boy he loves was okay. if he was hurt, injured. was he eating properly? was he taking care of himself just like how tharn told him to? did he still have the hope and was continuously waiting for him to come and save him? where is he? is he in pain?

_was he still breathing, fighting while waiting for tharn to save him?_

"dont give up just yet. i-i promise type... i promise i'll save you, i'll find you as soon as i can and hug you tightly and say that im here."

"please, please be alive."

* * *

it was already nighttime before tharn could even realized. he once again skipped his class and stayed at his shared room with type, alone. it was a day with endless pain and sorrow. longing, missing, yelling and screaming while calling for someone's name. tharn could not take it anymore. he had no tears left to pour out, he almost lost his voice for calling type's name a million times but still didnt get and hear the response he waited for the past two months until the present. for the past few months, he rarely comes in his class and focused on leaving the camps in secret, looking around in places in case to find traces of type. he also asked for techno's help, including his other friends to help him find any information where type might be. but after all those looking, searching around in places, even faraway cities, and any other unfamiliar places, they still didnt find him.

tharn now realizes that he was now in a messy state. messy and damped hair, red and puffy eyes that were completely hurting, and dried tears left staining on his rosy cheeks. his fingers were shaking, lips quivering due to the sudden change of warm temperature. tharn decided to at least take a shower and eat just at least a spoonful of rice to regain his already draining energy. 

as he was about to stand up, taking his towel and sliding it to his shoulder, he heard his phone ringing. the sound of notification echoing the silent, completely empty room. tharn trekked his way towards the bed table where his phone was ringing, still giving off the sounds that would annoy him every time he hears it. tharn looked at the contact id and frowned after seeing an unfamiliar number flashing through the dark brightness of his personal phone. confusion and curiosity slowly eating him up as he pressed the answer button and brought his phone on his ear to concisely hear the caller's voice.

_"h-help me, tharn... p-please, help m-me..."_


	2. a gamble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be the last chapter but i figured out that it would turn out to be too long, so i decided to cut it into another chapter. i hope you're enjoying this story!

tharn was messed up. he recognized the voice too well, and it seems so new to him after not being able to hear him for the past two months. the same buoyant and blithesome voice that he wanted to hear every morning and every night was now covered with melancholy and fear. type, it was type. the person he came looking every day without halt, he's now talking to him. asking for help with fear looming around him.

"t-type? type? where are you type? are you okay? where the hell are you?!" tharn's voice was filled with panic as he screamed towards the phone, almost turning his sanity into pure lunacy. his hands wont stop shaking in fear, his heart beat beating faster and faster every second as he awaits for type's answer, beads of sweat falling down his forehead as everything became inconcise and unfathomable. he waited for a few seconds, those seconds being horrendous that its making him feel nauseous and jittery. he could completely hear type's unsteady breathing towards the other line in the phone, hearing no response but just his breathing filled with panic and fear, the same as tharn.

_he wasn't responding. but it was as if, he was telling tharn that he was breathing and alive._

"type. please answer me. i'll come to you as soon as possible just tell me where you are-" 

"i- tharn im a-at the-"

call ended. 

tharn froze, completely stunned and unable to move. he took a look at his phone, the call ended and is now flashing the same old home screen with type and him as his wallpaper. tharn was frustrated, annoyed, angered. his hopes were all crashing down at once after the call was dropped and ended. type needs him. he totally witnessed how scared the boy is after just hearing his panicked breathing and then asking for his help while stuttering. one thing tharn knew was that type was kidnapped. he might as well be hurt, or abused, molested, and he could not take that any more longer. overthinking's killing him, and he might as well become insane for the next minutes. 

_his hopes were forlorn and despondent._

tharn threw his phone away in frustration, his hands clutching a handful strands of hair and then pulling it away. he made his way and scattered his possessions. threw it elsewhere without even giving any second thought - his pillows, clothes, and even the picture frame that he treasured the most. everything was disheveled and was in complete disarray. the frame was shattered into pieces, broken glass rested on the floor as tharn became a complete mess. the moment the frame was broken, tharn was awoken and was back into his state. slightly and slowly calming down, tears flowing down his eyes as he sat down the ground, taking a grip of the broken picture frame with shaky and trembling hands. 

"i miss you so damn much, type. please tell me what to do. someone tell me what to do, im tired..." tharn cried, sorrow taking over him once again as he longed for the person he wanted to see even just for a single split second. but setting the worse aside, he was happy to hear his voice once again despite the panic and fear hiding beneath it. as long as type is alive, still breathing, still waiting for him, still fighting the urge to see him too, then everything would be fine. maybe type was telling him not to give up just like how he's doing for the past two months of being seperated. type is waiting for him, and he shouldn't just sit down and say that he's tired while type is out there, fighting and overcoming the emotion of being swallowed by fear. 

tharn sat there for an exact three minutes, thinking of a plan to save type despite not having an adequate amount of information to where type might be. tharn stood up, wiping the leftover tears that were still on his cheek, almost drying out. he took his phone that was earlier thrown on the ground, mentally cursing himself for throwing such an important thing that would be able to help. he unlocked it, went to his contact and tried to dial the unknown number that called him earlier, silently hoping that someone would pick it up - might as well type. he was too dumb and was taken over by his gushing emotions that he did not thought of such a thing. 

after a few moments of continuous dialing and endless dropped calls, tharn heaved a tiring sigh and halted the call. after a few moment, he dialed a certain number and waited for a few moment for that someone to pick up.

_"hello, tharn? why did you call?"_

_"p'thorn... i- type called me..."_ tharn looked down, anxiously waiting for his brother's answer as he played with his other finger, hoping that his brother would believe him and stop saying that he's out of his mind, that he's just being carried by his emotions and that he's probably imagining things. 

_"are you sure, tharn? are you not imagining things?"_ tharn closed his eyes in frustration after hearing the response, trying to control his temper before he could say careless things that would worsen the situation.

 _"im not, i promise! he called me just now! he's asking for my h-help"_ tharn nearly choked at the last words, being reminded by type's voice over and over again inside his mind, causing the tears to start forming at the corner of his eyes as he tried to calm himself once again.

 _"okay, tharn. i believe you, okay? calm down. did he say anything else, at least a clue?"_ thorn asked on the other line, his question making tharn break down once again. he hated being like this, being completely weak whenever he's reminded by his lover. its weird how the person who made him strong became his weakness when he was gone, and he wanted everything to be over and they could finally plaster those genuine smiles while being with each other.

_"he was about to, p'thorn. but the call ended and i-"_

thorn gave instructions to his brother during the call, told him that he unfortunately couldn't help him to find type since he was going on a trip with his friends. the aforementioned told him to at least tell techno and his friends so they could make up a plan to save type and bring him back. tharn indeed listened as thorn continued to tell the boy to take care of himself so type wouldn't worry about his health when they see each other again. after that, the call ended, leaving the boy to call techno and champ and inform them about type calling him late at night.

the call did not go easy just like the call between him and his brother, thorn. it was more of an "i dont believe what you are saying tharn" call, especially when he dialed techno's number. techno was way too dense and dumb to believe the poor boy, even laughing it off and say that he's imagining things and that it wasnt type who called - which rendered the boy to feel annoyed and frustrated after hearing his response. did techno already gave up on finding type a long time ago? tharn took a lot of time just to coax with the boy, saying that he is not imagining things and that type needed their help. and when he was alreay convinced, however, tharn heard a sob and found out that techno was already crying on the other line. 

they decided to meet up tomorrow at class to discuss about how to bring type back once again. techno told tharn to stay strong and to be okay, saying that they would be able to see type once again while he continued crying after hearing tharn's news. soon enough, they bid goodbye and slept the worries away. 

* * *

it was already 8 am before tharn left his room, going on to their meet up with techno and champ before their class would start. the journey was most likely new to tharn, as it has been a while since he left the dorm and went on the campus to class. it has been a while since he studied on his faculty, and it has also been a while since he went to the bar and play some songs with his band as type would sit down at the corner, listening to the songs tharn has composed exclusively for him. he has been on hiatus with the band, and luckily his band members were understandable enough that they decided to let lhong handle the band while tharn was on the rest. 

"oh? tharn! finally you decided to come to class!" tharn turned around and met with lhong, who was happily hopping around while making his way towards him. tharn just plastered a small smile and murmured a "yes", waving his hand and greeting the boy while thanking him about yesterday. 

"how are you? i've been-" lhong was cutted by his statement when he heard someone calling his name from behind, turns out that it was a classmate from the same faculty, saying that someone wanted to see him. in results, lhong bid goodbye and a small see you later while letting him hold his phone and belongings to tharn, saying that it wont take him long and he still wanted to talk to him after he settles with things. and tharn was left there all along, with lhong's possessions being held by his hand. 

tharn was peacefully standing there, looking around the campus as if it was new to him until he heard lhong's phone to notify. he opened the phone and was greeted by a message. it did not take long for tharn to unlock the phone since lhong told him the password back then when they ate dinner. he went to the messages and was confused after reading the message that came from a number that's unfamiliar to him. 

_"we transferred him, sir. now at xxx xxx xxxxx xxx xx"_

tharn's eyebrows began to crease in confusion, standing there and then looking up to see if lhong came back and saw him reading his private messages. he focused his gaze on the phone and was completely stunned after seeing the next message. he was left frozen, confused and astonished as he read the message a thousand times. aghast, he looked at the phone once again.

_"type is here."_

_type?_

"hey tharn, im back!" tharn alertedly closed the phone and looked at lhong, hoping that he did not witness him reading a message from his phone. he tried to properly compose himself, keeping his calm facade while putting up a smile. he hurriedly returned lhong's things and quickly bid goodbye, saying that he had to finish things up and that he's ina hurry. everything was ambiguous, and the situation he was in was never perspicuous. it was as if his body was acting on his own, going on to take his car and proceed on going to where type is, completely by himself. everything wasn't clear just yet. so it was lhong? why did someone tell him about type's whereabouts? did he knew all along? what about lhong comforting him and saying that its okay? was everything a joke? is lhong really the mastermind to all of this? will he finally see type? questions started flooding and occupying his mind in the present. 

tharn quickly got inside his car and started the engine with trembling hands. his breath hitched as he hurriedly left the place, making his way towards type. and what should he do when he got there? what if there were too many people he could not handle? he's completely unarmed, no weapons or some sort to protect himself. but that wont matter, at least for him. as long as he could see type, save him, then leave the place, then everything would turn out fine. but jst in case, tharn decided to call techno and explain everything to him. it did not turn out easy as expected, as techno once again bombarded him with questions as if what tharn is doing is obviously a mistake. techno, without having any other choice, decided to follow up and meet with tharn at the given location. given on the situation, he wold obviously die if everyone there was armed with guns and weapons.

_a gamble. save type or fail and die there._


	3. i found you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter and im going to apologize in advance if this were the results of my endless thoughts on how to end this crappy work. but anyways i hope you won't attack me or some sort if you got disappointed by the results. if you want to heat things up then i might as well recommend you to listen to hold me tight (tharntype ost) and chasing pavements (adele) just like how i did when writing this story so you will get the same feels. i think that's it, enjoy reading!

tharn parked his car on a farther spot of the building, where he would not get caught easily and would not get suspicious. the journey took at least two hours. his heart was awfully beating two times even more faster than earlier, hands filled with sweat as he gets swallowed by anxiousness, ensued by queasiness in the next minutes once he get inside the building. he went out of his car, breathing deeply as he tried to calm himself. he looked around, the mysterious atmosphere almost making him sick and run away, but there's no turning back - type is there, waiting for him to save him. he took a look at his phone, receiving a message from techno saying that they will follow him later along with the police once they confirm that type was exactly located at the destination. 

tharn was confused as he came closer and closer towards the building, trying to get less suspicious. there was no one there except for him. no guards, not even a single trace of a person, no weapons or some sort. was he actually at the right location? there's no doubt. he took a step closer as he carefully sauntered, now standing in front of the building looming in front of him. the architecture was old, mysterious, bandals and writings written all over the dirty white-coloured wall. he heaved a heavy sigh and made his fist form into a ball, trying to ease himself and say that its fine - that techno and the others would back him up once things get messier. 

tharn went inside the building, still not finding anyone else inside. it was awfully silent that tharn was getting deaf because of it. he looked around, confused on which way to go. but one thing that caught his attention was the stairs located at the very end of the center, it dimly lit. tharn trekked his way towards the stairs, ending up in the second floor with even more rooms at each of the hallway - still no people around. is no one guarding type or is he actually at the wrong location? he walked, looked around while putting his guard up until a certain room located at the very end of the hallway of the second floor once again caught his attention. the door was slightly open, causing the light inside the room to peek.

tharn went closer to the said room, heart beating fast due to the nervousness and adrenaline seeping through his veins. the room was unusual, for it was the only room that's been left with light, the rest was dark and empty. he crouched and took a peek at the hole left by the room, stunned by what he saw inside. 

_type._

without any hesitation, without even caring if there are people inside ready to ambush him any minute, tharn bursted the door open. it revealed type, tied in a chair with bruises and wounds all over his body. he was a mess, completely disheveled. he was not wearing the same outfit he wore when they went to the festival. he was wearing a white shirt, tainted with his own blood. his once flawless and clean face was now covered with endless bruises and dried blood. his hair was damped by his own sweat, his body shaking and quivering as he closed his eyes. the scene was enough for tharn to break down, tears finding its way and ceaselessly flowing down from his cheeks as his heart ached ten times more than what he usually feel when type was gone. he sobbed, covered his mouth after seeing type slowly open his eyes and look at him with no emotion. 

but tharn swear that he saw type's eyes sparkle with hope when he saw him, tears flowing down endlessly on type's eyes just like him as they stood there, looking at each other without saying anything at all. but once tharn was awoken, he ran towards him, pulled him into a hug and continued to cry as he finally see type right in front of him after him being gone for the rest two months. 

"i found you. i found you type..." tharn choked while in the middle of saying his statement, plastering a genuine smile as he cupped type's face, looking at his eyes without having any thought of looking away. tears still flows down their faces, but the happiness was there. the filling was bittersweet, tears of mixed joy and sorrow. finally he found him after two months of searching. finally someone heard his prayers, his wishes to bring him back. he could finally see him, hug him, smile at him. he was completely floating in euphoria.

"you found me, tharn..." type chuckled, his voice sounding hoarse and his throat being dry, finally seeing the man come inside the door. after two months of waiting, he finally saw him saving him. he could finally see him again, hug him and cry. during those two months of being alone, he was filled with fear. his hopes crashed as people abused him and hurt him every day without end. they would give him one meal per day, and then hurt him and abuse him once again. two months of being in pain, and finally his savior has arrived. 

tharn released from the hug, went behind him to untie his hands and so they could finally escape. after doing so, tharn helped type to stand up and assisted him, not uttering any word as their main focus was now on escape. their escape should not be hard, for tharn to say at least. no one was completely around, and that should make their escape pretty easy to handle. they walked down the hallway, with tharn still assisting type while putting his guard up, his other hand holding type's hand. they continued walking, down the stairs and then seeing the exit greet their way. a smile found its way towards their faces, finally putting an end to everything. 

and as they hurried their way towards the exit, tharn suddenly stopped his tracks. why was tharn suddenly feeling a strange and hurtful feeling? his vision was starting to get blurry as the pain started to rapidly increase, reaching towards type for assistance. what was the noise he heard earlier while they are making their way towards the mistake? why was type looking at him with pure surprise and terror on his eyes? 

tharn looked down, seeing a pool of blood down his stomach. he was shot by a gun, and he just realized. he could hear type's screams, calling for his name as his hands rested on his shoulders, yet he could not completely hear him properly as the pain was overwhelming him, his senses slowly shutting down as his heart beat became slower and slower.

"tharn! no, no, no this can't be! tharn hang in there! d-dont close your eyes, dont freaking die on me!" type screamed, tears flowing down his eyes as he held tharn on his arms. he could not lose him just yet. they were so close to leaving the place and go to the exit. they were so close to celebrating, so close to bring the past back once again. he still has to go to the bar and see tharn play songs and drums. he still has a lot of questions to ask - how his life was during those two months of him being gone. he still has to argue and scold tharn for being popular and attractive. he still has to shower him with love. they still have to spend their life together until they grow old. so why was tharn laying down his arms, almost giving his life away? 

"i-im glad i s-saw you a-again, y-you know? s-save yourself, type. i l-love you..." tharn coughed out blood, holding on to type's arm tightly for support. he doesn't want to go yet. he doesn't want to see type suffer from sadness just like him when type was gone. he wanted type to be happy before he could go and leave the world. he doesn't want type to cry because of sorrow, because he would die. 

"im so glad-" tharn was about to continue his statement but once again heard another shot, feeling another pain down his chest as he heard type gasp loudly. he was so close to closing his eyes and take a rest but he decided to at least continue his last statement before he go, "i met you."

_and after that, he finally closed his eyes._

* * *

"how are you?" type placed the flowers down the tombstone, smiling afterwards as he looked up the sky. the weather was perfectly fine. clear sky, humming of birds that can be faintly heard, and the breeze was perfectly serene. type looked down the tombstone once again, seeing the familiar and well-known name carved on it with fresh sampaguitas and candles lit up beside. type sat down the ground, looked at the tombstone for a few seconds before proceeding on talking.

"isn't it the perfect weather to spend our anniversary together, tharn?" type chuckled, tears forming on the corner of his eyes but was quickly wiped by himself. his lover once said that he doesn't want to him see him cry or be sad while he's gone. tharn always wanted him to smile, through better or worse, even if he's there beside him or not. even if he could witness his growth throughout the years or not. 

"if you're going to ask me how i am, i guess im doing fine. techno and the others were helping me cope up, and i guess school has been doing fine." type bluntly answered, playing with the flower besides tharn's tombstone as he continued. he would be lying if everything was completely alright. although techno and the others were helping him cope with life as he go on without tharn, he still cant help but break down at night especially inside his dorm. the feeling of longing would hunt him every night, and tharn would appear in his dreams every night and then. he would spend the night crying in sorrow, in pain, in loneliness. and he wondered if tharn felt the same way as him. but he appeared right? he appeared, but why is tharn gone? he could not see him anymore, and that's what's painful.

"i still haven't thanked you properly for saving me that day. i was supposed to say thank you to you in person once we got out of the exit, but i was the one who was able to leave alive." type looked down, guilt and regret taking over his own sanity as he recalled the scenarios one year ago. the plan was a total fiasco, and he couldn't help but think that he was the one who killed him, he's one of the main reason why he died. tharn was about to get shot for the third time but the police came, along with techno and champ, only to find out that tharn was dead and wasn't breathing. lhong and the others were arrested. they held the funeral after the next days, and thorn, along with his family still hasn't reached out to ask him about what exactly happened and if he was okay. 

"i miss you so damn much, tharn. you shouldn't have saved me that day. i dont mind dying there as long as you're okay, as long as you will keep living. why did you come there alone just to save me?! are you always out of your mind?! you shouldn't be the one that's going to die, it should be me! im the reason why you're dead and not breathing! i cant live like this anymore.. i cant..." type stood up, getting out of his mind as guilt completely ate him as a whole. he tried keeping his feelings alone, what he actually felt after that incident. no one knows how guilty he felt, how suffocating the feeling was that he actually wanted to follow tharn out there. he told himself to keep the feeling by his self, so why was he saying all of it now?

"tharn. can i- can i cry now...?" type asked for permission despite the tears already flowing down his eyes. he couldn't take it. the blame, the guilt, the longing. everything changed when tharn was gone. he would often spend the night at the bar which he and tharn spend the night often. he would waste himself, get drunk, and forget everything that happened and at least cry for hours. it has been habit, drinking. that even techno and champ weren't able to stop him from doing so. 

type cried there for minutes, until it became hours before he could even calm himself. he does cry, but never in front of tharn's grave. during his funeral, type tried his damn best to not cry in front as they send tharn off, only to be able to cry by himself once the funeral was over. type took a glance at his watch, wiped his tears, stood up and fixed himself. 

"im sorry for crying like that, tharn. i have to go now, i'll visit you again. i love you, goodbye." type plastered a small smile, turned around as he walked away from tharn's grave and then going back to his life without him around.

_tharn. tharn was the man who left that day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owowowowo that's it! thank you for supporting this work! the comments always inspires me to write another chapter, and im so glad to hear that you liked it! please continue in supporting this work. i decided to make a 2gether the series fic once im done clarifying the plot in my head, so i hope you support that too! once again, thank you.


End file.
